In photography, motion blur is a common problem that produces blurry images. Such motion blur is caused by camera sensor movement relative to the captured scene during exposure. The occurrence of motion blur artifacts is particularly prevalent for images captured in low-light conditions, because there is a greater likelihood of camera movement or camera shake during the longer exposure times needed for proper exposure.
Various deblurring techniques have been proposed to remove or ameliorate motion blur effects from images by processing and modifying representative image data according to particular schemes. Existing deblurring techniques, however, often provide unsatisfactory results, particularly for real-world blurry images captured under low-light conditions.